A Hero's Best Friend
by Koro The Silver Wolf
Summary: a little oneshot I wrote in reaction to an awful Fanfic involving Link X an OC... This one is written form the view of Kona, OC best friend of Link. She DOES like him, but here's how you make it cute, and not totally creepy-while-making-no-sense-with-the-original-plot. Anyway enjoy. Super Fluff! Jk... just fluff


The Kokiri girl smiled at her best friend. But it wasn't like she was special. Link was everyone's best friend. He was kind, brave, and had a bit of a hero complex. Everyone loved him because he would defend his friends no matter what. Well everyone but Mido... He seemed to treat Link with cruelty even when the blond was just being nice. Jealous is what we all guessed. The friendly boy had many friends, and he never seemed to be unhappy, but something was different about him. Link had never had a fairy companion like the rest of us. Then one day Saria came to see her.

"Hey Kona! Guess what?"

"What?" She asked, looking up from the piece of wood she was carving.

"A fairy came to Link!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And he's been summoned by the Great Deku Tree!"

"What an honor! We always did say he was special didn't we?"

The green haired Kokiri left as the brown haired one stayed back to clean up. She stood with Saria awhile near Link's house, but the blue eyed youth never came back. Tired, the brunette went home to get some food. She left her home later to find an angry Mido fleeing into his house, a determined looking Link running off to the entrance to the rest of the world. Kona ran after him but had never been a strong runner, and was met on the bridge by an apologetic Saria, who told her their best friend was gone. Retreating in sorrow, she wondered if she'd ever see him again. Mido was already spreading nasty rumors, ones she and Saria both knew could never be true. Closing her blue eyes, she went to sleep, hoping when she woke this would all have been a dream.

**TIME SKIP**

It had been seven whole years and the Kokiri had little hope of seeing their missing friend. Yet a strange new wind started to blow through the forest, and their spirits lifted, hope again rekindled. Could their friend be returning? Kona wasn't sure. She didn't want to have her hopess squashed. She was stronger now, faster, having learned her lesson. One never knew when one would need to be strong enough, and since the forest of late had become infested with monsters, she had taken on the role of population control along with a few others. Then one day the oddest thing happened. A hylian showed up. He was tall, blond, and had blue eyes full of a familiar strength and determination. Those eyes. Kona had never forgotten them. No one else knew him, Saria wasn't around. It seemed the others who like her had thought Link a Kokiri, didn't consider the idea he might have seemed different because he was a hylian. He came, and briefly checked up on the Kokiri, before heading to the lost woods. Kona knew where he was going. To Saria's secret place, and the heart of all this evil. The forest children waited, wondering if he would fade away like all the other non-forest dwellers. Meanwhile Kona hid a smile. She didn't tell the others who she thought the warrior might be, deciding if Link prefered to keep it a secret then it was his secret to tell. After awhile the evil aura faded and the world the Kokiri loved returned to normal. Kona knew it had been Link's doing, and ran to the bridge to wait for him. This time she would get to say goodbye. As the hylian stepped onto the simple platform, she smiled and stepped out of the shadows.

"Link? Is that you?" He seemed startled at first but smiled.

"You knew?" he rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to say and she smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell the others. How was Saria?"

"She was fine but..."

"I know... I had a feeling she wouldn't come back..." the brunette looked up at him and sighed "You always had a hero complex... but I can see that whatever quest you're on, it'smuch more important than anything you did when we were just a couple of kids playing in the forest... So good luck Link, I'm only here to say goodbye, since I couldn't seven years ago.."

The hylian smiled, knealing down and hugging his childhood friend "Thank you, and goodbye Kona"

"H-hey Link!" she called as he turned to leave, "When you finish your quest, come back and say goodbye before you run off on your next big adventure ok?"

"Of course"

And then he was gone. Off to become the Hero of Time. Though Kona would never know what had happened after Princess Zelda reset Link's time, Link did and before heading off to Termina, he came home to return the Kokiri sword and say goodbye. He sat with his best friend and told her his story, before saying he would soon be leaving to start a new journey. The blue eyed Kokiri only nodded and lifted his arm, tying a leather bracelet around his wrist and meeting his quizical gaze with a smile. The symbol of the Kokiri was etched into its surface and as he looked at it, she told him why she had made it for him.

"No matter how far away you get, take this with you, as a reminder of where you come from. The forest will always be your home, and we will always be your friends..." The hero only smiled, saying nothing as he left, his friend waving goodbye though he never looked back. After he had gone, she went to the resting place of the forest blade, the Kokiri sword. Taking it, she made a vow to herself and the best friend who had left.

"Someday Link I'll be as strong as you and go on my own adventure. And who knows, maybe when we meet next, I'll have my own story to tell you."


End file.
